Dangan Ronpa: The American Division
by Anime nerd 88
Summary: You never really thought there was just one, did you? There were schools like it all over the world, and though they might not have been as well known as Japan's, that didn't sheild them from despair.(SYOC CLOSED)


_I stood there, marveling at the sight before me. I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. I'm actually going to this school,_ this _school! The most famous school in the country! A school meant for the best of the best, the greatest of the great! And though it's only the second best school in the world, with Hope's Peak Academy in Japan being the better division, that doesn't make the place any less amazing. Supposedly, once you graduate from this school, you're set for life. You're prepared for anything that comes in your way of success. And that's why it's just so amazing!_

 _Of course, you can't just get into this school whenever you please, no sir-y bob! There are two qualifications to get into this school. First, the most obvious, you have to be in high school to get in. It's not like a three year old could get in, or an eighty year old. That'd be ridiculous!_

 _The second qualification, though, is much harder. You have to be the best in a specific talent. It could be anything. Farming, boxing, cooking, heck, even being a criminal could get you in. You just gotta be the best at that thing. Of course, that doesn't really apply to me…_

 _Oh shoot! I just realized I haven't introduced myself! Wait, do I need to introduce myself to my own diary? Well, who cares? Not like anyone is reading this anyway. My name is ***** **********, and I got selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student for the seventy eighth class! That basically means I got into the school by a lottery. It the name of every high schooler in America, but who was picked? Me! I don't even care that it was pure luck that got me here. The fact that I am here in itself is amazing! Everyone I told about it was amazed by the news, and a bunch of my friends were super jealous. It was still sad when I had to take the first plane I could get on to the school, and I had many tearful good byes._

But! _Now was not the time to mope! I had an entrance ceremony to attend! So I went into the school after wiping away a few tears that had formed._

 _Of course, then I discovered that my wrist watch is an hour fast, considering that the ceremony was going to be at eight o'clock sharp, and I had come in at six fifty._

 _So, I had about an hour and ten minutes where I could do whatever I pleased, within school limits, of course. I mostly wandered around, until I found the school store. There, I was able to buy you!_

 _So now I'm just sitting on a chair in the gym, waiting for the ceremony to start. There's still about half an hour 'til it starts, but I figure 'Hey, the early bird catches the worm.'_

 _It's so hard to contain my excitement, though! Just can't wait for my new school life to begin!_

"Damn, this is gonna make me tear up!" Said the man that had been reading the first of many journal entries.

"Then stop reading it," Replied his female companion, "It's wasting our time here, and we barely had any to begin with."

"S-sorry," the man said as he closed the journal,"I just wanted to know if there was any info on this kid."

"Well, if you really want to, you'll have to wait until we're back at base," The woman said as she attempted to move a large piece of rubble out of the way of a door. "A little help?" She grumbled.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He said as he ran to her side and helped her move it, "And…I don't think I should take it away from here. It just seems…wrong."

The woman sighed. No matter how much they might've needed something, her partner always had a problem with looting, or 'theft' as he always put it. Back when the world wasn't insane, she would've agreed, but now she couldn't think twice about it.

"Well, you either bring it and read it, or leave it having only read what you read," she said as she started searching the cupboards of the newly accessible room. Turning her head to the past room, and nodding at the spot where he had found it, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

Of course, no one could tell if they did mind. Who could ask a half rotted, half skeletal corpse if they minded someone taking the diary they had held right before they died?

"I...I guess I'll take it, then," the man said as started to take off his backpack and put the journal in it. "I don't think I'll be able to find out much, though. Didn't even have the kid's name. Only their talent and what class they were in."

"The last one, I assume?" The woman said, still looking through the cabinets. Lucky for them, it seemed no one had come through here and looted it themselves. A miracle, considering how scarce some of this food was. All non-perishables, too!

"Yup. Class seventy eight," The man said, now stuffing the food stuffs into the bag as well. Of course she would get the age right. She was the one that had been a coroner in the past. The only reason she hadn't been able to figure out the gender was the lack of practice for so long. "I can only wonder, though; what do you think happened to the rest?"

He was staring at her for this question. It was an understandable one. After all, only that 'Lucky' student had been found, and dead. As for the other sixteen, only God knew.

"I'm sorry, but as long as it doesn't happen to us, I don't think I care." The woman said as she finished grabbing the supplies she had been stuffing into her own backpack. The man solemnly nodded, closing his backpack as she closed hers. They quickly left the set of buildings, not turning back even once, trying rid their thoughts of the past.

 **Alright! Time to get a new ball rolling!**

 **For my SYOC, I would like to set up a few rules:**

 **No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus. You can all probably understand why.**

 **Effort, please! I would like to not have any applications that look like they were put together in five minutes.**

 **A little realistic, people. I don't want students with natural rainbow colored eyes and hair longer than life itself. Have limits please.**

 **Since this will be set in America, I'm not exactly expecting all of the names to be American, but I would like an explanation as to why they aren't American.**

 **They will only be accepted through PM. Anyone that tries to send it in through review is plum out of luck.**

 **And I think that's it! Now, here's the submission form:**

Name:

Age: (Youngest I will accept is thirteen, and oldest is eighteen.)

Gender: (Weather boy, girl, or gender neutral, I don't care. Just list it here.)

Appearance: (Again, don't go completely insane. You can go slightly insane, but not completely.)

Personality: (Try to make this as original as you can.)

Talent: (As long as it's not a repeat of another talent, it'll be acceptable.)

History: (A lot of detail here, please.)

Murderer/Victim/Survivor: (No promises on this, but I would like suggestions.)

Role In Investigations:

Role In Trials:

Likes: (Three at the very least.)

Dislikes: (Same.)

People They'd Like:

People They'd Hate:

Family: (Just brief details, like their name, their relation to the student, and how the student feels about them.)

Quotes: (Just want to know how they talk.)

Mastermind: (Could they be the mastermind? Or is there no chance in Hell?)

Other: (Anything I missed?)

ACCEPTED STUDENTS:

FEMALES:

1\. Dahlia Robles, Ultimate Aromatherapist (Mercenaria del sol)

2\. Mikiko Tsunagi, Ultimate Cosplayer (liammarklh88)

3\. Amara Nashton, Ultimate Codebreaker (dashunterman)

4\. Keana Montez, Ultimate Fire Dancer (Yummy42)

5\. Nagisa Takafumi, Ultimate Prima Donna (itsBriella)

6\. Princessa Chiffon, Ultimate Reality TV Star (Other Senpai)

7\. Cherish Gothier, Ultimate Con Artist (Lilyloowoo)

MALES:

1\. Phineas Deus, Ultimate Executioner (My OC)

2\. Seth Windrush, Ultimate Parkourist (Shiroikage)

3\. Hector Zatuo, Ultimate Soldier (RubyLeo)

4\. Christopher Logan, Ultimate Scriptwriter (J.530)

5\. Ienzo Master, Ultimate Surgeon (liammarklh88)

6\. Yukio Shuzen, Ultimate Inventor (APHLync13)

7\. Haruyuki Takakumi, Ultimate Dating Sim Gamer (Glitches red)

NON-BINARY:

1\. Moon Taka, Ultimate Puzzle Solver (moonhawk147)

2\. May Ingram, Ultimate Pupiteer (EmpressLazuli)

 **That's everything! Also, if by any chance you recognize me from my first failed SYOC attempt, I am really sorry. I'm going to try to improve myself and restore honor to my name! That's all for now. Seeya!**

 **Edit: Thank you to everyone who sent a character! I really apriciate it. I hope I don't disappoint you!**


End file.
